The Princess of Andire
by summer57681
Summary: Caillie York is a new transfer student at Alfea and Stella's new roommate. It is quickly discovered that she is the most powerful fairy ever which could only mean one thing: more danger. Has the original winx relationships, written before last season.
1. Chapter One

I do not own the winx club or anything affiliated with them. I only own this original fan-fiction story plot.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my gosh I'm here! I'm finally at Alfea!" Caillie York leaped into her room. Somebody was sharing the space with her but that didn't bother her. She could always get her own room if she wanted, but she had chosen to be with someone. Her sister Ely Knee York was pain enough to make her be able to handle anybody.

She dropped her bags on the bed closest to the window and took her bathroom bag into her own bathroom and closed the door so she could freshen up and put her things away.

"Thanks Bloom for helping me. Uhgg! I can't believe they made my old room a two person and I have to share it with a transfer student. Probably some Cloud Tower freak." Stella whined, as Bloom followed her in dragging Stella's thousands of suitcases with her.

"Oh Stel, it'll be fine. You'll be with the Winx Club most of the time." Bloom smiled dropping Stella's bags as they entered. Never again would she ask Stella if she needed help.

"But what if it's a total loonie or goth. She's probably gross…..Or I could be wrong." Stella corrected herself as she gazed in awe at Caillie's bags. "Those are made from a rare designer fabric only found on planet Andire. I don't even have that." Stella stared in awe.

"You're right and I'm Princess Caillie York, of that planet Andire in the realm of Juveic." Caillie announced as she walked out of the bathroom with her empty toiletry bag.

"Oh hello! I'm Bloom of Earth and Princess of Sparks and this is Stella, Princess of Solaria." Bloom smiled casually.

"Oh hey nice to meet you." The girl smiled offering out her hand.

"I was totally wrong about you! I'm sorry forgive me." Stella took the outstretched hand and kissed it before curtsying.

"Stella what are you doing?" Bloom coughed staring at Stella as if she'd just done something illegal.

"Um please excuse us Princess. I need to talk to Bloom for a second." She quickly dragged Bloom out into the hall.

"Stella what are you doing? You would never curtsy to anyone besides yourself in the mirror, and kissing a hand…I don't even think you would do that to yourself."

"Bloom the realm of Juveic houses very powerful people. You've never heard of it but you will probably live there some day because of all your special power, and the Dragon Fire. It is for the all-powerful and people there are the strongest ever. This is their future ruler! Bloom she's stronger than anything and anyone, even the Dragon Fire, and it is said she has the rarest of all powers. She can use any element from water to fire to music, which is very extraordinary, but happens every once and awhile to the rulers, but she can completely control it, which hasn't happened for over thousands of years. Every generation gets a special power and I guess she was blessed."

"So are people frightened by her?"

"No she's my idol, the one I talk about from Magic Weekly"

"Oh wow." Bloom pondered.

"This is horrible. Just when Brandon and I were perfect. She's gonna want him because he is the best, and she gets whatever she wants."

"Stel! She's not going to steal Brandon and even if she tries he won't leave you, he loves you."

"Uh Bloom, did you see her? Perfectly tousled waves, golden sun eyes, tall, lean and perfectly built. Then look at me, my chest is like half her size."

"She's not that special. Anyways I'm not letting you worry about losing Brandon." Bloom pushed through the door and stood face-to-face with the most powerful fairy ever.

"Hey, Bloom!" Caillie flashed a genuine smile.

"Caillie, Stella's worried you're going to steal her boyfriend from her."

"Really?" Caillie frowned. "Stella can you come here. Is this true?" Caillie asked as soon as she stumbled in.

"Umm...mmhmm." Stella covered.

"Stella! So I'm guessing you read the tabloids and really believe all that crap in them and the things that they say. Really I don't get _everything_ I want, I work for most of what I have. I also can't completely control my powers, that's why I'm here; I'm not perfect at all; and I definitely do not steal boyfriends!" She tried to set the record straight. "What I was hoping was to find some real friends here. My only friend is taking classes for two semesters at Red Fountain, Brenda Davis and I really don't know anyone else in this realm. I've never lived a normal life before, it's always been business and work, and this is the only chance I have. I also hear you're very popular and was hoping you could show me around and introduce me to all the right people who could potentially be real friends." Caillie heaved.

"Oh…well that's perfect! That's such a relief." Stella was reassured that this girl wasn't the bitch the tabloids had said. This girl was probably like Earth celebrities. They seemed so perfect in the magazines but when you actually met them they became humanized and you found flaws left and right.

"Well I should get going to unpack and all." Bloom sighed.

"Wait, darling! Haven't you heard of Magic Maids?" Caillie asked.

"Yeah they're senior magic, we're only Junior 1's we have two more years before we learn it."

"Hun, don't you forget I'm advanced." Caillie giggled and shot two sun balls and two twin girls in maid outfits appeared. One had long black hair and choppy bangs with glasses while the other twin had short black hair and glasses. "Sii go unpack Bloom's room and Veranda unpack here."

"Yes, mistress." the short-haired Sii left for Bloom's room while Veranda stayed there and began unzipping Caillie's bags.

"Fun isn't it?" Stella looked amazed and Caillie noticed. "I can teach you sometime, but now it's fun time."

"Hey, before did you say there was a girl at Red Fountain?" Bloom asked a little surprised.

"Yeah. She's my body guard. My dad's making her train there for two semesters then here for the last two. We don't mind though, it took enough to convince him to allow me to come here. All he wanted me to do was to continue to study with the tutor and stay on my planet so I could continue to practice to take it over. We finally encouraged him to allow me to finish my schooling here because it would be more beneficial to have some teaching outside the planet so I could be more well-rounded. It was also because I wanted to have at least two years of a normal teen life. I have the rest of my life to be a stuffy Queen."

"Ohh that makes perfect sense!" Stella winked. After she said that a pink spark flew past followed by a rose and blue one.

"Lockette! Where have you been!" Bloom hissed and grabbed her in mid air. "I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry Bloom." The pixie's green eyes sparkled.

"Oh what a cute pixie!" Caillie cooed.

"Oh, very strong love signals from this one." Amore landed on Caillie's shoulder.

"Well, despite the tabloids," she looked at Stella who blushed," I haven't even had a boyfriend."

"Oh my! But you will and he will be a very special one I can feel it." Amore zipped around again.

"Oh Caillie this is my pixie, Amore. Everyone in the Winx Club has one. Bloom's is Lockette, Layla's is Piff, Flora's is Chatta, Musa has Tune and Tecna has Digit. You'll probably get one too." Stella explained.

"Can I meet everyone?" Caillie asked.

"Totally, you can go get the Magic Maids, they're probably done," Stella laughed as she saw Veranda sitting bored. She had been so fast they hadn't even noticed her zipping around the room placing everything in the perfect spot. "I'll meet you back in this room, ok?"

"Mhmm!" Caillie nodded excitedly skipping off after Bloom who's room was right across the hall.

After everyone was found, Caillie was introduced to them all.

"That's Tecna, Musa, Flora, Layla, Digit, Tune, Chatta and Piff." Stella giggled, motioning to everyone as she said their name.

"Hi!" Caillie smiled and waved.

"Hi!" Everyone smiled but Layla, who just glared at the new girl.

"Wow you're already unpacked!" Musa gazed amazed.

"Yeah I got here kinda early and we sort of cheated and used Magic Maids and all." Caillie modestly blushed.

"Hey, Caillie you should join the Winx Club!" Stella blurted out. "Since I know I'll definitely be wanting to hang out with you a lot."

"Yeah, sure, ok." They all agreed again except for Layla.

"Layla, what do you think?" Bloom asked signaling her out as she noticed that the girl hadn't said anything the whole time. Layla backed into the corner near the door. Her eyes turning red.

"I...I'm out. Let Caillie join!" She yelled and then rushed out.

"Oh...Um maybe I should go find her." Bloom stepped out.

"NO!" A hand grabbed her back. "Um I'll go. I'm not going to ruin these strong friendships, over something small like me." Caillie smiled and then sprinted to the courtyard and easily found Layla under a tree. "Mind if I sit." She slid down the tree.

"No, Princess let me move." Layla got up.

"Wait!" Caillie put her hand on her shoulder.

"Get off me!" She cried through clenched teeth and tears. As she pushed Caillie off to the ground she nearly ripped her arm off, and ran. But of course Caillie was faster and caught up in no time. Layla collapsed and cried in her arms. "Everyone, they're just replacing me! It's not fair!" She cried not refereeing to the Winx Club but something personal that only Layla and Caillie knew about.

"Honey they're not replacing you." Caillie rubbed her back and shot a purple light through her. "It's ok, I'll just leave then." She didn't know that Layla was talking about the personal event and not the Winx.

"No! I...I...must seem like a brat but my family...they just...last..."

"Shhh." Caillie cooed finally understanding the real reason behind Layla not liking her at first. "I know. I know it all. About everyone...everything. As you know I was there. I'm Princess of Juveic and Andire. I had to."

"Tell me why...why'd it have to happen?"

"I can't…not yet anyways." Caillie sighed flashing back.

She remembered the day perfectly. She had thought it was just another meeting until she got to the round table. Everyone was arguing and yelling about the decision and this is where she realized that it wasn't going to be just another small conflict. Then she remembered the vote. Caillie and Layla's parents were the only ones to vote against it. Even Caillie's own parents had gone against her. Maybe it was because besides Layla's parents, and Caillie because she was young, no one could sympathize, making it an easy decision. Then she remembered Layla coming in to here the results. The girl had glared at everyone at the table, but for some reason, again maybe because they were the same age, she had really sent daggers into Caillie. Then she shook her head so she could come back to the present, now remembering fully why Layla had a right to hate her.

"I just want to let you know, so you won't hate me, that I voted against it and so did they, but we were over-ruled. It was the wrong decision that ended up being voted in. I'm really sorry, that I can't tell you why. We'll finish this conversation another day. Now c'mon and wipe away those tears. There's nothing we can do about it now. We mine as well have a little fun."

"I know, and I'm sorry I snapped at you in the beginning. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Listen I don't want you to leave. You're the only one who knows what I'm going through. So can we go back so I can apologize to the group as well?"

"Yeah." She smiled helping Layla up. "After all you know all the Pixies and isn't there one I need to bond with?"

"Yeah, you and Brenda. I'd like to meet her." Layla had been informed about the Red Fountain transfer earlier and had been eager to meet her because she seemed so similar to Layla.

"Oh...ok, can't wait!" Caillie perked up and led her back.

"Caillie and Brenda have to be the last members to join." Layla smiled. They had rejoined the group and she had apologized and was now doing much better. Caillie was so happy Layla decided to let them in and was beginning to warm up to her. Even if they didn't become close friends, was good to know that Layla now knew some of the truth, for now.

"Ok Caillie welcome to the Winx Club! You and Brenda now have to find your bonded Pixies." Stella took charge.

"Yes. There's Zing, Glim, Livy, Jinx, Jolly, Raven, Nalla, Nalian, Terra and those are just a few. I have some photos. I'll be right back!" Layla ran down the halls to her room, very excited with anything to do with the pixies.

"You're in a rush." Layla's new roommate and old Winx Club friend, Mirta laughed sweetly. It was hard to believe this girl had transferred from Cloud Tower.

"Yeah." Layla spoke out of breath. "Do you know Caillie York?"

"Mhmm. She's the girl everyone loves to hate or hates to love or loves to love. I don't know exactly." Mirta's words stumbled.

"Well she's the most powerful of all fairies and she has transferred here." Layla found her pictures.

"Oh yea, I've heard of her. At Cloud Tower you have to battle a replica of her. Though it's hard several people always pass."

"Hmm. I bet she's stronger in life. Well see ya!" Layla ran out at top speed and back to her friends. She handed the pictures to Caillie and helped her sort through them, naming each pixie as they passed.

"Wait!" Caillie grabbed a photo of a pixie that looked very similar to Caillie in appearance, their hair for example, but this pixie's eyes were violet, almost black and were so inducing and beautiful they were scary. She wore a blue halter dress white gold chain straps and a keyhole in the neck area that was also gold.

"Whose that?" She asked absorbing every detail.

"Oh who, Tiara? She's the most popular pixie. She seems very similar to you, but she said she didn't want to bond to anyone especially not you."

"But you can't chose who you're bonded with, right." Caillie asked mesmerized by the photo.

"Yeah but she's just very stubborn."

"So she doesn't want to be mine especially why?"

"Well everyone pixie has a dream to be yours if anyone got the chance and this Tiara gets everything she wants and if she ended up showing that she wanted to be yours and doesn't get you...then..."

"She feels like she loses what she is or something." Caillie sighed finishing Layla's thought. "One thing I want that I can't have?" Caillie spaced. "If she thinks like that then we aren't that similar."

"You bond with any type of pixie not necessarily someone like you. Bloom's brave and Lockette scared; Chatta outgoing and Flora is shy; Musa unmannered and Tune well mannered or me and Piff, I'm stressed, Piff very relaxed. But then there are perfect matches like Tecna and Digit, but again you're just bonded with who you're meant to be with. If it's someone that's not like us we learn something from them and they can learn from us.''

"Well I'm psyched!" Caillie laughed.

"Well why don't we go now? Classes don't start until tomorrow and we're all unpacked thanks to Caillie." She had decided to use Magic Maids for each of the girls and they had been done for awhile. "Why don't you call Brenda and we can all go to Pixie Village?" Layla suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

Any comments or suggestions are welcomed. I really liked this plot idea when I first wrote it and now that I'm beginning to type up all the chapters and make little adjustments, I like it even more. If you also enjoyed it I will definitely add more : )


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone gather around!" Ninfea called. All the pixies gathered near their special flower and their leader.

"Make way for Tiara!" The pixie Camille who wore a dark green halter and black skirt called. She had a brown bob and brown eyes.

"What's this about Ninfea?" Tiara yawned. Ninfea was very jealous of Tiara and hated her because she was more respected then Ninfea, the pixie's leader. She also disliked her because Tiara changed her outfit looks every day and that was very un-pixie like, but then again Tiara was the pixie of fashion so it was expected of her. Ninfea just didn't like her either way.

"Well, "Miss Perfect" you probably don't want to hear this," she whispered to Tiara," but Caillie York and her friend Brenda Davis are coming to find their bonded pixies." She raised her voice so everyone could hear. The crowd exploded in hoots and yelps. Everyone dashed around to clean.

"Oh thanks Ninfea! You interrupted my mud bath for this! Gosh! Thanks for nothing, as always." Tiara stormed off with Camille right behind her.

"Tiara...!" Camille started as she was safely away from all the pixies, "finally your bonded fairy, Brenda!"

"I know what Jolly said but I think I'm with Caillie still. The other girl will just have to find someone else." Tiara whined as she thought back to the time when the two pixies had gone to Jolly. Jolly was sometimes able to figure out what fairy you would bond to if you knew their name, so Tiara and Camille had visited her to see who Tiara might be right for. It turns out that instead of Caillie, who Tiara secretly wanted, she was supposed to bond to her tough friend, Brenda, and this had set her off on her tangent of stating that she didn't want to be matched with anyone.

"Tiara c'mon you're the most popular pixie, she's the most popular fairy, things don't work out like that. Perfect matches are rare."

"I know she's like me but she can't be prefectly like me. She may be a pushover or something, or very nice but I'm not being with Brenda. I've heard about her and she's tough, going to a boys school and a...tomboy." She whispered the last part like it was a curse word.

"That's why you two are perfect for each other. You both are opposite, you complement each other." Tiara paid no attention to anything Camille was saying. "Tiara, you're going to regret this!" Camille warned.

"ANNOUNCING CAILLIE YORK AND BRENDA DAVIS!"

"Oh, they're here!" Camille yelped, excited as her and Tiara glanced out the window at the gathering crowd.

"Whoa! Look at all the adorable pixies!" Caillie giggled as they flew all around her, tickling her cheeks with their wings.

"CAILLIE, CAILLIE!" They all called, dancing around in joy.

"Caillie just look at one and you'll feel a connection." Ninfea instructed.

"Thanks!" She gently hugged Ninfea and looked over the rest.

A little ways off Brenda was looking for her own pixie. No one was calling to her but she didn't feel left out. She was used to Caillie getting all the attention and to tell the truth it didn't bother her one bit. She was there when Caillie had bad press and good press. She knew the hardships of being famous and she knew she was lucky to not be.

"Hello, my name is Zing!" A small pixie introduced herself to Brenda.

"Hi! I'm Brenda. Caillie's best friend and body guard." Brenda smiled at the cute little pixie.

"Oh guess what I can do?" Zing flew around and in a blink of an eye went from her normal costume to a spider-man costume.

"That's adorable!" Brenda laughed. Zing flew into her arms and started laughing too.

"I'm glad that you appreciate it, not many people do. Anyways you're that girl going to Red Fountain right?" Zing asked changing back to her normal form.

"Yeah, so you've heard of me."

"Yeah Livy the messenger pixie has been there. You must be really tough! I envy you!"

"Hey, why don't you come back there with me and I can show you how tough I really am, and maybe even teach you some tricks."

"Really? So you must be my bonded fairy! Finally I found one!" Zing zipped around happily.

"Oh yes! That's awesome! Come here I want you to meet Caillie." They ran and flew over to where Caillie was being horded by all these pixies. "Cail's I'd like you to meet my pixie Zing."

"Hello, Caillie the pleasure's all mine!" Zing zipped around. Caillie smiled at her friend and watched the pixie and fairy bond. She was really happy that Brenda had found a companion that she could bring to Red Fountain. The two girls had been each others only true friends growing up and were like sisters. Now that Caillie was at Alfea and Brenda at Red Fountain it was going to be hard for both of them to be apart and have to make new friends especially for Brenda who was at an all boys school, but with Zing it might be easier on Brenda.

"Cail's have you found yours yet?"

"Not, yet. No one seems right."

"Maybe we should come back later."

"Give me one more minute. K?" Caillie hugged the dark raven, violet haired girl and looked into her foggy, gray eyes. She just knew her own pixie had to be here.

"Ok, I'll go round everyone up." Brenda shrugged and ran off, Zing, zipping beside her.

"Tiara! You're not Brenda's! Jolly was wrong! Brenda turned out to be with Zing." Camille observed out the window.

"What about Caillie?" Tiara leapt to her feet where she'd been filing her nails in agonizing impatience.

"She's still looking. Maybe you were right. Maybe you are hers."

"Oh. Well...I don't care." She lied sitting back down with a thump. Camille could tell what Tiara really wanted.

"Ok." She watched as the girls thanked Ninfea. "I'm going to see if she's mine then." Camille flew out knowing this would make Tiara get off her high horse and just try. She also was hoping that Jolly would be wrong again and the secret that Caillie was supposed to be with Camille wouldn't come true. She couldn't hurt Tiara and that's why she had never told her in the first place.

"Not me...stupid! Nope! Not me." Tiara called to her. Then she gave in to temptation and zoomed out.

"Caillie wait!" Camille screamed and stopped short. Caillie spun around and Tiara flew right into her.

"Tiara! Are you ok? Oh my gosh!" She lifted the pixie in pure concern and adoration.

"Mmhmm. Whatever." She dusted herself off and didn't look into Caillie's eyes but she could feel everyone, all her admirers around her staring and waiting. She didn't care if she was wrong about Caillie but she had to try. Something told and forced her to. "Um, Camille thinks she's your bonded pixie." She chickened out still not looking into her eyes.

"Oh um...ok." Caillie looked pained as she put Tiara down and looked into Camille's eyes. She looked away from Tiara sighing as she took up Camille.

"Nope! No connection!" Camille broke off, though it was a lie and Caillie also knew it, but Camille knew there would be a stronger connection with Tiara. Even if it meant she would never bond to anyone, she had to let her best friend get what she wanted. Tiara would be happier there then Camille and she knew that, so she just had to let Tiara have Caillie. "Why don't you try Tiara?" Camille felt her heart wrench and she remembered a line in something she read, "_if you give up your true bonder to help someone else you may never have another again_." Camille looked up and Tiara glared at her.

"Ok!" Caillie's voice was lighter and her eyes glistened as she looked at Tiara, who just couldn't help but look into Caillie's eyes as well. All the pixies gasped as they saw both Caillie and Tiara (who was sitting in Caillie's hand) start glowing.

"A true bond. One that will save lives and will never be broken. A special once in a millennium event!" Ninfea gasped watching the two.

"I...I think I'm your pixie." Tiara squeaked.

"You think! I felt it from the moment I saw your picture. I know you're mine." She kissed the top of Tiara's golden hair.

"Eww what was that for?" Tiara brushed her head off.

"Ninfea is it right for her to act that way?" Layla asked concerned. She was supposed to know the most about these little guys and she'd never seen one act like this to their bonded fairy before.

"Yeah it's just the way she shows she cares. She'll melt soon, but anyways I'm glad to be rid of her!" Ninfea scoffed.

"Ninfea you'll miss me, you just don't want to admit it do you? You'll be bored without me." Ninfea just scoffed again and flew away, as did the parting crowd.

"So Tiara, do you want to come with me back to Alfea?" Caillie asked her golden eyes still sparkling.

"Do I have a choice?" She growled and flew back to her mushroom home to quickly pack all her things. A sad Camille followed to help.

"Keep in touch?" Camille asked and handed her a ring that was a mini portable luggage container.

"Of course. I mean I otta get wicked bored."

"Tia, try to be nice?" Camille asked and started tearing up.

"Whatever?" She hugged her best friend goodbye, the only one she showed true compassion for, and followed Caillie to Brenda's ship back to Red Fountain and Alfea.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"Inenza should be locked up in the Andire prison. No one can escape there." The Magix council spoke.

"This is true. If we lock her up for life she'll never be a bother again. No one is worse then her. Not ever those three evil witches, who are locked up there also." The jury consulted.

"But what if they all team up and get out like Baltor did?" The council suggested.

"No doubt, they'll try, but it's unlikely that they'll get out. The realm of Juveic and especially the planet of Andire, hold the most powerful fairies out there. If it's not possible for them to stay contained there, then there's no hope. " The judge spoke. "So it is settled now? Inenza shall be sentenced to life in the Andire, Juveic prison. Court ajorned. Patrick, Palsi, you may take her there. You are two of my finest men. She's locked in ice and her steel powers can't penentrate that. Only her head is out for breath. So DO NOT look her in the eyes!" The judge ordered.

"Yes sir!" Patrick and Palsi loaded her on the ship and flew off to the realm of Juveic, planet Andire.

"Thanks for the update mom." Caillie smiled as she hung up the phone. It had been two days since pixie village and she had beomce so close with most of the girls that it was as if she had known them for life.

"So Caillie give us the scoop. Your planet knows all the gossip before it hits news." Stella sat down excited.

"Ok, well... today we're locking some fairy turned evil, in the prisons. Apparently she has a rare powerful magic. She also apparently was a student here at Alfea, but was kicked out so she finished at Cloud Tower. She changed her name before that, so they don't know what it was before then. Her name now is Inenza."

"Cool." Bloom gazed off not really that interested.

"That's it? No fashion or gossip?" Stella frowned.

"Victor Price is coming out with his new spring fashion line." Caillie's innocent eyes sparkled.

"Oh! I love his clothes for pixies!" Tiara spoke up . She was having the time of her life having all the pixies fawn over her. All except Piff who kept drooling on her. She'd been at Alfea only two days and was already starting to like it.

"We could go shopping together to, you know, bond...?" Caillie asked Tiara.

"Shopping ok, bonding, not so good."

"Any of you guys want to come?"

"I'd never pass off a shopping spree." Stella smiled falling off the bed.

"But I will." Tecna, Musa, and Layla all said, saying they had to work on a project.

"Ok what about Flora and Bloom?"

"I have to stay and help Bloom with Kiko. He's under the weather."

"No, Flora you can go." Bloom sighed.

"No I'll stay!" Flora smiled looking at Bloom with eyes that said, _Me shopping with Stella? Please._

"Well it's just you, me, Amore and Stella."

"Whatever." Tiara yawned and flew on Caillie's shoulder.

"So where do you want to go on our shopping day?"

"Let's go to Andire. I've never been there and we could see Inenza get locked up." Stella suggested.

"Ok let me get my necklace so we can teleport there." Caillie ran upstairs and grabbed her necklace and slipped down again. "So whoever's coming gather around." She suggested, wondering if anyone had changed their minds, but when only Stella, Amore and Tiara came foreword she wasn't disappointed either.

She lifted up her moon, sun and star combination necklace. "To Andire, teleport to Mrs. and Mr. York, Mom and Dad." When their vision became clear again they were standing in the royal hall.

"Wow! This is even bigger then my palace." Stella said. She gazed at all the red and gold color combinations. "And even prettier."

"Our royal colors." She pointed out. "C'mon let's go find Mom. She's probably getting ready to lock up Inenza."

"Caillie is that you? Cails?" A mini Caillie cried out. Her eyes were blue, she had strawberry blonde hair and was a great deal younger, but other then that they could've been twins.

"Ely!" Caillie called back and they ran to an embrace. Stella and the pixies followed. "Stella, Amore and Tiara this is my sister Elyon Knee York. My, little thirteen year old sister."

"Only by five years." Elyon complained. "Anyways it's Ely for short. Nice to meet you by the way." The young lady curtsied.

"Hi, I'm Stella, Princess of Solaria, and this is my pixie, Amore."

"How do you do child?"Amore fluttered over to the little girl and kissed her cheek.

"Excuse me!" Tiara glared.

"Oh sorry. Ely this is Tiara. My pixie."

"Hello, Tiara."

"Whatever!" She flew onto Caillie's shoulder, her new perch.

"Ely, do you know where mom is?"

"She's in the dungeons, but she didn't want me there, so she won't let you in either."

"She won't let you in, but I'm, gonna be queen. I must learn these things." They continued their sisterly jabs.

"Well... you can't go in looking like that." Elyon was disgusted. Caillie and Stella wore tube tops and mini skirts where as Tiara had settle for a black strapless cocktail dress and Ely wore a gold sundress.

"Fine." Caillie led the group to her room to change. When they were through, the girls were both in faded blue jeans, with Caillie in a golden tank top and Stella, a red halter. Caillie's wavy hair was up and she wore her magnificent gold crown. Tiara's dress color was changed to red and added some straps, but Amore stayed in her regular wear. "Better?" Caillie hissed at her sister who had followed.

"No!" Ely huffed and waltzed away.

"C'mon the prisons are down in the cellar." They walked down several flights of stairs and came to a red, gold door that pulsed with power and energy. The door was open so they walked right through.

"Stellar!" Stella cried amazed at the beautiful prisons. "If I had to go to prison, I'd do it here.

"Mama!" Caillie cried and ran and hugged her mother ignoring Stella.

"Honey, you look delicious. Who are your friends?" The Queen motioned towards Stella and the pixies.

"This is my friend and roommate Stella, her pixie Amore keeper of love and my pixie, Tiara keeper of...What are you keeper of?"

"Fashion, but of course!"

"Oh how lovely, you've already made new friends, and you were so worried." Her mother was young only probably 35. She'd had Caillie at an amazingly young age. She was beautiful, not as beautiful as her children, but still very pretty. She had bob of short, silky blonde hair and bluish green eyes. She was as tall as Caillie so about 5'8. She wore a golden dress with a royal velvet red robe and a stunning gold crown with red rubies.

"Yeah, Brenda got a pixie too. Zing, the keeper of bugs."

"How delightful. Now darling come here. you've come to see Inenza's lock up haven't you not? Well they have arrived."Her mom motioned them closer as two guards walked in dragging a slab of ice with a woman in it. Caillie knew she was dangerous but she thought that it was a little much to lock her in ice. The poor woman must be freezing.

"Hello, Ms. York. We've brought her." Palsi spoke.

"Bring her in then." They slid in a giant ice block, enough to hold the 6'3 woman. The room grew suddenly cold and dark blue as soon as it was in the room with them.

"Queen York, don't look her in the eyes." Patrick forewarned.

"But of course!" She looked over the prisoner and Caillie did the same. this was a young, twenty-seven year old with raven hair and icy silver, black eyes. She wore a green robe over black and white torn clothes. She also had sharp, dark features. "Lock her away!"

"Do I not have one final wish?" Inenza's voice would send icicles shivering. She smiled evily at Caillie.

"No! Put her away." The two men slid her into the chambers but on her way in the queen somehow ended up locking eyes with her.

"Mom!" Caillie screamed as the woman collapsed. They locked Inenza up in the ice cave and ran to Queen York's side. "Mom!" Caillie cried. The woman was motionless. Caillie lay her hands on her mom's legs and pulsed a cream colored light into her. She started to move and slowly got up.

"What...what happened?" She asked dizzyingly.

"You must have caught Inenza's eyes for a moment, Queen."

"Oh mommy are you ok?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine." She got up and brushed the dirt off her. "You all may leave now." Patrick and Palsi took their instructions and slipped out before they could be blamed.

"Mom are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, go have your shopping day."

Ok thanks mom!" Caillie smiled still worried about her mother, but she knew that she would be angry if she stayed even if she was still sick, but Caillie knew that she had Ely and her dad to help her out if she needed it.

"Here don't forget the credit cards! Buy anything you'd like!"

"Thanks again!" Caillie kissed her cheek and her and Stella ran out.

"Hey back there," Stella started as they got to the shopping district, "what was that spell?"

"Oh a healing power. It's too advanced to learn. Faragonda doesn't even know it. But I can teach you a similar one. It's used to cure witches' spells. Then I can teach you one to heal fairy and pixie spells. Then you combine them all and get what I just did. Oh and by the way before I forget if we got on the ME Magic Entertainment Station or in the tabloids would you mind?" Caillie asked as she saw the cameras beginning to swarm.

"No I'd love it."

"Good. Hey let's play a little trick with their minds." Caillie grinned.

"Like?" Stella asked intrigued.

"Follow me." She motioned to the bathroom. "Ok," she said as they were safe for the moment. Thankfully the paparazzi were respectful enough to leave her alone in the bathroom. Either that or they were just too scared to follow her in and piss the most powerful fairy off. "Amore, Stella and Tiara stand there. Now," she turned and stood next to Stella facing the mirror. She spun her finger and shot it at the mirror and suddenly there were clones of them and the originals were in the clothes they had on before they arrived at Andire. "We'll send them out, the paparazzi will follow them and then we'll be on our way to Promise Boutique."

"Ok, wow. Now can we go shopping?" Tiara hissed as she watched the cameras follow the clones. She flew into the road. "Well c'mon." Tiara's eyes shown bright. Then all of a sudden a hubbar truck hit her and she fell. Another car came racing from behind speeding up.

"Tiara!" Caillie screamed. She ran into the road and grabbed Tiara. She collapsed and focused all the energy she had left into healing Tiara. "Tiara." She spoke as she whited out feeling the impact of the car and watching it speed away. The last thing she saw was Tiara kissing the top of her head.


End file.
